How It Began
by Aurora20
Summary: SSHG. Hermione returns to Hogwarts as a professor and develops feelings for her former potions professor that neither expected.
1. So It Began

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and I certainly don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.**

**This is not especially tied to the books except that Voldemort died at the end of the war. Dumbledore didn't and is still Headmaster. Snape didn't die and he's Master of the Dark Arts. Hermione graduated from college and returns to Hogwarts to teach. **

"My, my Hermione what are you doing up here? Are you here to see the show too?" Poppy Pomfrey asked.

"What show?" Hermione asked setting down her book and walking over to the ladies suddenly joined her in the tower. "I just thought I'd read a little and this seemed like a nice quiet place."

Hermione Granger had been back at Hogwarts for just over two weeks after a two year absence. However, she wasn't a student anymore but a professor. Potions Mistress to be exact. After graduating from the university, Hermione received a request from Albus Dumbledore to join the faculty and she couldn't turn it down.

It was taking her a while to adjust to her new role and she was relieved she had time to get settled before the school year started. Hogwarts was a very different place when she was not a student. She had her own compartment that was nicer than what she had imagined in Griffindore Tower (she was Deputy Head of House), unrestricted access to the school and an entirely new access to her former professors and superiors. Like most students Hermione forgot that her teacher were people too. When Minerva McGonagall greeted her in Muggle clothing she nearly feel over. But as the days past Hermione learned that they were all human and did and desired all things everyone wanted.

Well almost everyone. Severus Snape was proving to be an exception although not entirely. The war hero and Master of the Defense Against the Dark Art was the same as he'd always been. He wore the same clothes always, always wore the look of displeasure and distanced himself from all others - at least most the time. Hermione had wanted advise about teaching Potions from her former professor and to her surprise he met with her. He didn't offer much insight except to say that children were demons and to watch her back. He said all of this rather nicely however and told her that she would do fine but that he would be willing to answer any specific question as they arose.

That was the only meeting she had with Snape and nearly the only time she saw him because he was so frequently in his own compartment doing …well whatever it is he was. She saw plenty of everyone else however and had hoped to escape them temporarily to read but was clearly out of luck.

"My dear girl, this is hardly a quiet place," Minerva declared as she entered the room. "You ladies ought to be ashamed."

"Joining us today are you Minerva?" Rolanda Hooche asked with a smirk.

"I was actually looking for Hermione. Thank you."

"But you'll stay for the show no doubt." Pomona Sprout said smiling.

"What show are they talking about Minerva?" Hermione asked anxious to be included.

"Don't ruin the surprise," Rolanda told Minerva as the women began to move towards the window.

"Here he comes," Sybil Trelawney said breathlessly. "Isn't he dreamy."

Hermione joined the ladies and gasped. Running along the path was Severus Snape. She barely recognized him. His black hair was pulled back, he wore a black shirt and black shorts that showed off a fit figure.

"He's wearing Muggle clothing," Hermione said shocked.

"Only when he runs," Minerva explained. "I told you when you came that even Severus has his moments of being human. This is it. And these women like to watch."

"Does he know?"

"Heavens no!" Poppy exclaimed.

"He'd throw a fit, I'm sure. Try to take away all our point!" Pomona laughed.

"Or give us detention," Rolanda added. "Although I'm not sure I'd mind having detention with him. I know Sybil wouldn't."

"Have you …. Have you and Severus?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Ha! No but she'd love to," Rolanda answered for a Sybil.

"Stop laughing. You'd sleep with him just as soon as I would," Sybil defended.

"None of you getting any of that that's for sure," Pomona reminded. "It's a bloody shame too."

The woman stood at the window quietly for a few minutes watching as Severus stretched. The women admired the usually cold man being very hot as he took off his shirt to cool off.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped as a shiver ran up her spine at the sight of her former professor topless. She knew she shouldn't watch but like all disasters she couldn't look away. "He's…."

"He's very sex," Poppy finished Hermione's sentence. "I saw him naked one time when a student made a potion that went wrong. He is _very _well endowed."

"Oh," Hermione replied embarrassed quickly turning her head from the window.

"It's a shame too because we don't even think he uses it."

"Now Rolanda!" Minerva interrupted.

"Pardon?" Hermione exclaimed shocked.

"Well, he never goes out. We never see him with a woman….hell we never see him with a person," Pomona explained.

"I just don't know if he's a virgin." Poppy said thoughtfully watching Servus begin to run again.

"The man can't be a virgin. He's no innocent," Sybil defended sighing as he ran off to the distance.

"All right. That's enough," Minerva interrupted. "You all should be ashamed. Now come Hermione I want to go over some last minute things with you before school begins tomorrow."

"Okay," Hermione agreed following McGonagall but oddly disappointed to be leaving.


	2. The Game

Okay so this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction and I'm winging it so for now I think I'm just going to have a compilation of shorter stories or scenes that are all related. I don't know but you can figure it out I'm sure.

"Professor Snape is a total arse."

Hermionie had to smile as she heard her students talk about the Severus Snape. School had been in session for barely a month and yet sentiments like that were hardly a rarity. Although he was a war hero and finally given the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Snape was as snarky and unjust as he'd always been. As a student Hermione had found his at will detention and point deductions infuriating but as a professor she found it oddly amusing.

Student life had changed in Hogwarts. Since Voldemort's defeat there had been more interaction among houses - _all _the house. Hermione watched the students and smiled as she saw Beau Jackson a Slytherian working with Melanie Kyle a Griffindor. Or Lloyd Brown a Ravenclaw working with Tony Smythe a Hufflepuff. It made her feel good to see that good things could happen and people were making progress and working together.

"He's impossible. He took away ten points to a boy who sneezed," another student chimed in.

"I'll tell you what my older brother says he needs. He needs to be shagged," Beau announced.

"Alright!" Hermione interrupted, her thoughts on progress beginning to fade. "That is hardly an appropriate way to talk about a professor."

"But Professor Granger, the man's impossible," Melanie insisted.

"He's demanding but an excellent teacher. And a ….well…brave, courageous person who made many sacrifices in order to defeat Voldermort and make things safe for everyone of us and it's important to remember that," Hermione declared proud that she could come to Severus' defense.

"He's still bloody mean," Lloyd mumbled under his breath as Hermione walked away.

After class the students decided to make a bet. The first one to get Snape shagged would win. Although, In reality they figured they'd all win in the end. What man wouldn't be happy with Professor Hermione Granger? And a happy man is a nice man ….right?


	3. The Game: Round 1

****

Tony got the first shot. He'd played 7 minutes in heaven over the summer and it had worked wonders for him so he figured it'd have to do something for Professor Snape.

"Don't let the door-" Hermione began but it was too late, Snape had already let the door shut behind him.

"Miss. Granger what are you doing in here?" Severus asked surprised.

"My broom went missing and I came in here to find one and the door locked. I used my wand but nothing."

"Well, I heard your screaming and came to see what it was."

"I wasn't screaming," Hermione replied confused. "I figured someone would find me eventually."

"Yes, indeed. Let me get us out of here," Severus said pulling out his wand.

"I've already done that," Hermione insisted. "It must have a curse on it or something because -"

Hermione jumped back as spark struck Severus and pushed him back.

"I warned you."

"In the name of magic. Who would put a damned curse on a broom closet?" Severus asked angrily regaining composure. "One of those no good students I'm sure. I'm going to find out who did this…."

As Severus ranted on, Hermione recognized that it was awfully strange that she was locked in a closet with Severus. She recalled the conversation her students had about shagging a week ago and recognized the game. Hermione suppressed a grin as she realized the trick and briefly considered letting Severus in on the fun but thought better of it.

"Why would a student curse a broom closet?" Hermione asked, deciding to help her students if not just one time. "They would have no reason to suspect that we would come in here. I'm sure it's just something left over from the war."

"Yes well perhaps," Severus said looking over at Hermione.

They held eye contact briefly before Hermione began to blush and the warm feeling that she had felt the day she saw him running returned.

"Sit down," Hermione urged. "We may be here a while."

The two sat in awkward silence. Neither sure of what to say and both were surprised when Severus was the first to speak.

"So how do you like being Potions Mistress?"

"I like it very much," Hermione beamed. "It more fun than I thought it would be. I was so nervous before. I was just sure I'd do horribly."

"I told you you would do fine. You're a brilliant gir- woman."

Hermione was taken aback by the compliment. Severus so rarely said nice things, that she was very touched by what he said even though he said it with no visible emotion.

"Yes well, thank you. I'm certainly not that wonderful at it. Not nearly as good as you but I'm trying."

"As good as me?" Severus asked confused.

"You're a wonderful teacher. I probably learned more from you than from anyone. You are so difficult to please I worked harder in your class than any other I've ever had." Gently Hermione kicked her foot to Severus leg. "You were probably my favorite teacher too."

"I thought McGonagall was your favorite?" Severus asked, his pulse racing from her touch.

"I adore Minerva but I found you to be a challenge and I always enjoy a good challenge."

"Severus? Hermione? What are you two doing in here?" Hagrid asked shocked as he opened the door.

"Hagrid," Hermione greeted smiling and hoping to conceal her disappointment of being found. "Aren't we glad to see you."

"Don't -" Severus began quickly standing up. "Shut the door."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Hagrid said raising his eyebrows.

"Not at all," Severus replied sharply as he turned to leave. "Good evening Miss. Granger."

"Yikes. I'd hate to be locked in a room with him. I know he's harmless but that bark of his certainly is something. Hope he wasn't too hard on you Hermione."

"No, not at all," Hermione said watching Severus leave. "It was fine."


	4. The Game: Round 2

****

When Tony failed, Lloyd took his turn and did even worse. He left a box of chocolates outside Hermione's office. Special chocolates that invoked passion and Lloyd hoped passion with Snape.

"Beau, Melanie, Tony and Lloyd stay after class please," Hermione called as the bell rang.

The four students glanced at each other nervously as they headed over to her desk, the rest of the class staring at them. Professor Granger never asked students to stay after class.

"Aphrodisiacs chocolates?" Hermione asked once the other students had left. "Really that is bloody lame. Did you think I would not have sense enough to figure that out? Locking us in a closet at least gives more credit to our intelligence. And I should also add you are all lucky I knew what those chocolates were before I handed them out. And that Professor Snape does not know we were purposely locked in a closet together."

"More importantly however, and I want to make this very clear I am not about to do any shagging to make your lives easier. And I don't appreciate you all selling me out in this matter either. Furthermore, you'll all find yourselves in far more trouble if he knows what you're up to than if you just leave it alone. And that is my advise to you. Leave Severus alone. He's not likely to be any nicer to students if he did find love and after the stunts you all have pulled I can hardly blame him. Now get going before you're late for his class."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh and by the way," Hermione added before they left the room. "10 points from all of you and an extra ten for Lloyd for such a bad plan. And detention."

"That was bad," Tony said as they all met in the library at the end of the day.

"Yeah it was," Lloyd agreed nervously. "Professor Granger never gives detention."

"No you're plan was bad. That was the worst idea ever!" Tony corrected.

"Well…well…I…" Lloyd stammered.

"Oh stop it Lloyd," Beau interrupted. "You two losers. It's my turn now. No surprise it'll take a Slytherian to do the job."

"Excuse me Beau but did you not hear Professor Granger? No more tricks," Melanie reminded.

"That's what's wrong with you Griffindor's always looking at what is said and not what is implied," Beau said rolling his eyes. "She said she wasn't going to do any shagging. She didn't say she didn't want to be shagged. You two wimps tried taking the easy route by going through Professor Granger. We're looking to change Snape and I'm going straight to the source."


	5. The Game: Round 3

****

From listening to his brother's and his own experience Beau knew that masculine desires were stronger than anything else. Snape was human after all. Granger was an attractive woman and he couldn't see how even Snape would resist her charms. He waited a couple weeks before he attempted his plan. And found himself all the more in luck because during that time Hermione asked Severus to help her with some research and they met every Saturday to work. Just being alone with Granger proved not to be enough so Beau decided to help Snape along and slip him a potion that would have him see Hermione without her clothes on. And for extra measure he also ensured that Snape would dream about Hermione the night before.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Hermione greeted as she walked out from behind the counter and walked over to him.

Severus gasped at the sight of Hermione. "What are you….you're clothes?"

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked looking down. "More casual than usual but…."

Suddenly it occurred to Severus that it was only he who could see Hermione naked. Quickly removing his eyes from her full firm breast, Severus forced himself to look in to Hermione's eyes.

"Nothing. You look good. Very good," Severus unwillingly added.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Hermione said looking at him curiously. "Come look at this. I really think we're getting closer."

Reluctantly, Snape followed Hermione over to the table, trying his hard to avoid looking at her behind but finding it hard….very hard.

"Severus? Severus?" Hermione called again looking over her shoulder at him. "Are you listening to me?"

"What?" Severus replied, frustrated at his inability to control his desire.

"Come here," Hermione ordered grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her.

She pulled him so swiftly that he was unprepared and fell in to her. Severus pulled himself away to keep Hermione from feeling his arrival but not before he lingered a bit, feeling her warm body against his.

"Sorry about that," Hermione apologized weakly as a shiver ran up her spine.

"No, alright let me have a look," Severus said looking at Hermione's notes. "This does seem to be moving along nicely. Have you looked in to using unicorn horn shavings?"

As Severus turned to face Hermione he couldn't help but catch his breath. Now she was sitting on the desk her legs parted just wide enough so he could see her feminine parts.

"In the name of Merlin," Snape muttered under his breath as he felt himself becoming so aroused that he couldn't stand to be in the same room with her anymore. "I'm sorry Hermione. I've just remembered a prior commitment. Can we discuss this later?" 

"Sure? We can-" Hermione replied confused as Severus had already left.

"I can't believe that didn't work," Beau exclaimed infuriated. "Something must be wrong with the man! It was the perfect plan!"

"Maybe the man part is the problem?" Tony suggested.

"Do you think?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Professor Granger is HOT!" Beau reminded. "He'd have to be dead or -"

"Enough!" Melanie interrupted. "You boys are pathetic. And complete jerks. The only thing that went wrong with your plan is that Professor Snape is clearly not of the same piggish caste as you are. He obviously is fond of Professor Granger."

"If he is fond of her why didn't he shag her?" Beau asked snidely.

"Respect. Something you clearly know nothing about."

"I definitely think he likes her," Lloyd agreed with Melanie. "He watches her whenever she walks by. And she's certainly the only person anyone ever sees him spend time with."

"And Professor Granger obviously likes him. So I'm going to do everyone a favor and do what you dimwits couldn't."

"Who are you calling dimwitted, Witch?" Beau asked snidely.

"Jealous are you?" Melanie boasted. "As a woman I can look at the big picture. Snape doesn't need to be shagged, he needs to be loved. Professor Granger loves him. He loves her. They just need to realize it. And I know exactly how they can."


	6. Game Over

****

It didn't take long for Melanie to have an opportunity to enact her plan. She found herself with the knowledge of Professor Snape's birthday. From her own experience she knew that women always went for the bad boy and was always looking to save them or help them. Melanie knew that once Professor Granger knew it was Snape's birthday she'd want to do something special for him and it would all work out from there. ….She was right.

"Go away!" Snape ordered as he heard a knock on his chamber door.

"Severus?" Hermione called when she finally heard an answer after knocking on the door for several minutes. "Do open up. I simply must talk to you."

"Miss. Granger," Severus said opening his door. "What-"

"Happy Birthday!" Hermione beamed once he opened the door. Leaving no time for him to change his mind, she slipped past him and in to his corridor.

Setting his gifts and cake on the table Hermione gasped as she looked around.

"It's not black!" Hermione cried. "It's not empty."

Hermione had never been in Severus' room before and was shocked to see that it was ….well home-like and comfortable. Large leather chairs sat in the living area in front of a table and fireplace. And the walls were maple wood bookshelves and completely filled with all sorts of books.

"Shakespeare!" Hermione cried astonished, turning to look at Severus. "You read Muggle literature."

"Yes. Miss. Granger," Severus sighed exasperated at the interruption but unwillingly pleased.

"I don't believe it. And look at how nice your living quarters are!"

"You think I live in a prison cell? Bare walls? Sparse furnishings?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm human Hermione."

"I know." Hermione said smiling an unmistakable sparkle in her eye as she sat down in the chair. "This is nice. You simply fall in to it."

"What do you want Miss. Granger?"

"You," she replied with more underlining tones than she intended. "It's your birthday. You must celebrate."

"I hate birthdays," Severus said sitting down in the other chair.

"Let's see what we can do to change that," Hermione said getting up, grabbing the presents and walking them over to Severus. "Everyone loves presents."

A small smile reluctantly crept on to Severus face as he saw the boxes and bags of green and silver.

"What is all of this?"

"Your presents," Hermione replied thrilled that she had made him smile. "Open this one first. I know you'll like this."

Carefully, Severus unwrapped the gift and opened it to find a black jogging outfit. "What?"

"I know you run and can wear this."

"How do you know I run?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Well….um…well…" Hermione trailed.

"Don't tell me you joined those old hens watching me do you?"

"You know!"

"Of course I know," Severus said with disgust. "They've been doing it for years."

"You don't care?"

"I care, they don't. I've changed my route a dozen times but they always follow. I've given up."

Hermione busted out laughing she unconsciously brushed her hand along his arm and quickly removed it.

"Here open this one."

"What is this?"

"It's a sweater. A black sweater," Hermione added. "And _black _jeans."

"Why?" Severus asked a look of disgust appearing on his face.

"You need to relax. You're so handsome you shouldn't hide under all these robes."

"I like my clothes."

"Well, you may like these too." Hermione suggested.

"I doubt it."

"Well then I don't think you're going to be fond of the other gifts either. They're more or less the same. With small variations," Hermione said bashfully. "How about some cake? Black forest? You do like cake don't you?"

"Yes." Snape said getting up and following her to the table.

The two ate their cake silently for a while before either dared to talk.

"Thank you for the presents and the cake, Hermione. It was kind of you."

"I hope you liked it some," Hermione said with a small smile. "Honestly I hadn't a clue what to get you and figured clothes was as good as anything."

"It was nice to have something to open. I haven't had presents since I don't even remember," Severus admitted taking another bite of cake.

Hermione didn't know how to reply to that and instead changed the subject.

"Why is your chambers red?"

"It's not red. It's burgundy," Severus corrected. "And I like the color."

"You decorated yourself?" Hermione exclaimed surprised.

"I suppose you could call it that," Severus looked up at Hermione and grinned slyly.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What is it?"

"You have chocolate on your face."

"Oh," Hermione blushed quickly wiping her face.

This only caused Severus to grin more broadly as she spread the chocolate farther.

"Allow me," Severus offered taking his fingers he brushed the food off her cheek as a spark went off between them.

Nervously Hermione moved away. The tension in the room became so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Anxiously, Hermione looked around for something to distract them and found her answer.

"This hardly fair," Hermione said picking up a slice of cake, flaunting it in front of him.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I think you need to get food on your face," Hermione teased.

"Miss. Granger," Severus warned standing up and moving away.

"What are you going to do? Give me detention?" Hermione asked laughing as she stood up to follow Severus, cake in hand.

"Hermione, put that cake down," Severus ordered laughing.

"And he laughs!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now I simply must do it."

"Stop Hermione."

"I don't think so, Severus," Hermione said as she had him pinned up against the wall.

The tension that Hermione had tried to relieve suddenly returned ten fold as their bodies pressed up against each other. Severus was stood so close to Hermione that she could feel his warm breath on her ear and hear his heart race against her chest. Desperately she wanted to kiss him but she couldn't. Reluctantly she took the cake and smashed it against his face.

"Happy Birthday, Severus," Hermione said with a weak smile as she turned around and left.

**Melanie won the bet sort of. Everyone noticed a change in the two professor's relationship. Hermione and Severus spent more time together. They would be seen together at various places at the school, eating together, going on walks, or grading papers in each other company but no one ever saw them touch. The boys accepted the fact that the two must have shacked up but they were highly disappointed and reluctant to concede defeat since Professor Snape wasn't any nicer than he'd ever been.**


	7. The Christmas Carol

-1

"Are you coming to the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked as she entered Severus' chambers.

"Thankfully no. Dumbledore truly is feeling the Christmas spirit and pardoned me from chaperon duty."

"I figured as much but I can't say that I'm not disappointed," Hermione said walking over to him. "I'm leaving tomorrow. For the holiday. Are you sure you don't want to come? The Weasley's will be more than happy to-"

"No," Severus interrupted. "I shall be fine thank you but enjoy yourself."

"I don't think you should be alone for the holiday."

"I'll be fine. I've spent the season alone for ….well let's just say a very long time."

"That's horrible," Hermione said racing her hand along the empty chair. "I brought you this."

"Another present?"

"I think you may like this one. I know I do," Hermione said with a grin.

"I fell like quite an arse. I don't have anything to you."

"I don't care. Open it," Hermione prompted.

Carefully Severus unwrapped the gift and found a leather bound book.

"The Christmas Carol. It's one of my favorites. It reminded me of you," Hermione said a knowing glint in her eye.

"Haha," Severus said dryly. "Go to the party."

"Sure you won't come?'

"Yes." Severus said but he looked up to "You look good by the way."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. She wore a shimmering red dress and her hair was curled and falling over her shoulders. "Thank you. You realize I shan't have anyone to dance with except Hagrid."

"I'm sure those adolescent boys will be tripping over their feet to dance with you," Severus assured.

"Maybe but I'd much rather dance with you," Hermione said turning to leave. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas Miss. Granger."


	8. The Christmas Carol pt 2

-1

"Severus. Severus," a woman's voice called from the distance. "Severus."

"Lily?" Severus replied as he opened his eyes and found his former love standing at the end of his bed. "What? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you a gift," Lily replied with her familiar warm smile. "You have done so much for my son Severus. James and I are both very grateful."

"James," Severus growled at the name.

"Now be kind. It's Christmas after all."

"Not yet it isn't," Severus snidely pointed out.

"Get out of bed." Lily ordered rolling her eyes.

"Why does this seem oddly familiar?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about ….Scrouge." Lily said laughing.

"Look familiar?" Lily asked as they left Snape's bedroom and appeared in a small living room. It was dark, there was barely any furniture and although one could tell it was Christmas from the sound of carolers outside, there was no sense of it in the home. Slowly a family appeared.

"Of course," Severus replied his face darkening at the sight of his father yelling at his mother as he cowered in the corner. "This is your gift to me?"

"No," Lily said as they watched Severus' father slap his mother and storm out. "You've had rotten luck in the past and you carry with you the scars of you're youth - both physically and emotionally. You put up a wall that in its intent of keeping away the bad it also keeps out the good. Memories like these will never go away but-" Lily said smiling brightly as a light flashed before them. "new ones will be made."

"Where are we?" Severus asked as a new scene appeared before them. This time a brightly lit living room, fully decorated for Christmas, large tree and a mountain of presents.

Walking closer a man and two children came to view. The oldest was a girl about eight with long black hair pulled back in by a pink bow and in a pink nightgown. The boy was a couple years younger with the same dark hair, in blue pajamas. They were rolling around the floor in laughter as the man with short black hair, a green sweater and blue jeans tickled them joyfully.

"Is that….?"

"You? Yes," Lily replied smiling. "Can barely recognize yourself can you?"

"Are those my …"

"Listen," Lily silenced.

"Stop it Daddy," the young girl shrieked. "Stop it."

"You want me to stop do you Sam?" Severus teased as he briefly let her go and went for the boy who was coming up behind him to tickle him. "What do you think about that Harrison?"

"No, no, no," Harrison protested laughing as he tried to escape his father's grasp. "Get Samantha."

"Turning on your sister. You should be ashamed," Severus scolded but he was cut short as the children began to gain strengthen and tickle him. "What are you doing? Think you can get me huh?"

"Yes we can," Samantha said grinning as the two sibling were able to get the upper hand.

After several more minutes of playing, laughing and exhausted the three laid tiredly on the floor.

"They're my children," Severus said breathlessly as he continued to watch the scene.

"Yeah," Lily replied happily watching her old friend.

"Who's their mother?"

"Watch."

"Look at you three," Hermione said shaking her head with laughter.

Severus gasped as he saw a pregnant Hermione enter the room with a tray of milk and cookies.

"Who won?"

"We did," the kids said.

"I did," Severus said.

"Did not. We got you good Dad," Harrison protested.

"No way."

"Yes way," Samantha said sticking out her tongue.

"Well, I think you two had enough fun for the evening," Hermione announced. "St. Nick won't come if you're not sleep."

"Do you think he'll bring me my bike?" Harrison asked anxiously.

"You'll have to go to bed to find out," Severus said pulling his son in to an embrace and kissing his head. "Give your Mom a hug and go to bed. Come here Sam."

"Night Daddy," Samantha said giving her father a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. And you Harrison."

"Love you too Dad. Love you Mom."

"I love you both. Now shoo. I'm going to check on you soon." Hermione said as she watched her kids run up the stairs.

Severus stiffened as he watched himself and his family effortlessly toss around the word 'love'. He had never said the word to anyone, not had anyone said it to him. He couldn't imagine himself ever saying it period let alone so much and with such ease.

"Come here." Severus said as he sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione over to him. "I love you ."

"I know it," Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Playing hard to get are we?" Severus said pulling her down to him.

"Careful," Hermione reminded as she sat carefully in his lap. "The baby."

"I know. How is she?" Severus asked messaging her abdomen.

"Fine. Although she desperately wants those cookies," Hermione said eyeing the tray that sat next to the fire place. "Do you think old St. Nick would mind very much?"

"Go for it," Severus said kissing her stomach before letting her go.

Severus stood anxiously as the scene began to disappear.

"What's going on? Where -"

"You can't stay there Severus." Lily explained.

"I don't want to leave," he protested. "Not yet. I - I - that is my family. I want-"

"You will have it," Lily assured. "That is your future but you must be patient."

"I have a family," Severus said in disbelief. "A wife and children. Hermione….Hermione."

"I know."

"I want to be with Hermione."

"Funny you should say that." Lily said as they suddenly appeared in the Hogwarts Ballroom where Hermione stood alone watching the students dance. "I think she'd like to be with you too."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lily asked confused as they returned to Severus bedroom.

"Why does she like me?" Severus asked walking over and looking in the mirror. "I certainly don't deserve her."

"You deserve more than you think you do and far more than what you have gotten. You deserve to be happy Severus. You just have to …. relax," Lily said smiling. "Now you won't remember this Severus."

"I don't want to forget," Severus protested remembering Hermione and his children.

"I know you don't but you'll want to experience all the wonderful times that build up to that beautiful scene we saw."

"I -"

"You'll have your family. But first you need Hermione. Go to her," Lily urged as she began to fade away. "Happy Christmas, Severus."


	9. The Christmas Carol pt 3

-1

"I don't believe it," Sybil gasped pulling on Hermione's arm.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked looking over her shoulder towards the door.

"Oh my," Minerva said walking over to the group of women as she too watched the door.

When Severus Snape entered the ballroom all of Hogwarts turned their attention to him and everyone becoming silent. Snape was not in his usual black robes but a v-neck wool black sweater and black jeans. Taking a deep breath Severus continued to walk towards Hermione ignoring all the muttering and stares.

"I'll be…" Albus said nodding in approval as he stood beside Minerva. "Severus, what a surprise."

"Albus," Severus replied curtly.

Inhaling again he ignored all the others in the group and turned to Hermione. "Would you like to dance Miss. Granger."

"I'd be honored," Hermione replied unable to suppress a grin.

Taking her hand Severus led Hermione to the dance floor as Dumbledore motioned to have the music change to a slower song.

"You came," Hermione said as they began to dance, her one hand on his shoulder, his on her waist and their other hand intertwined.

"Well…Hagrid is a horrible dancer. I didn't want him to break your feet," Severus said sternly trying to ignore the stares of those around him.

"You wore your birthday gift," Hermione pointed out. "It looks good on you."

"Yes well…I thought I'd change it up a bit. Relax," Severus said with a small smile. "It's Christmas after all."

"I'm glad you came," Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder.

"So am I," Severus replied lightly brushing his lips across her hair.


	10. The Christmas Carol pt 4

-1

"Miss. Granger what are you doing here?" Severus asked late Christmas evening as he opened the door to his chambers and saw Hermione standing before him. "Why aren't you at the Weasleys?"

"No one should be alone at Christmas," Hermione said rushing past him, basket in hand. "Now come. I've brought food."

"You don't have to do this Hermione. Go be with your friends."

"One, I was with my friends all day and two, I'm with my friend now." Hermione said taking dishes from the cabinet.

"Hermione-"

"Shhh-" Hermione interrupted putting her finger up to his lips. "I want to be here."

Severus looked deeply in to Hermione's eyes and saw the same yearning that he felt. His desire was too strong and Severus kissed her. Slowly at first and then passionately, Hermione returning his kisses with equal eagerness.

They moved down the hall to the bedroom and fell on to the bed, Severus trailing kisses along Hermione's neck as she moaned with pleasure. His hands ran up and down her thigh, pushing her dress higher and higher until his hands met with her bottom and suddenly he stopped.

"Severus?" Hermione called opening her eyes at the loss of his touch. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this," Severus said sitting up. "You're my student."

"I _was _your student. I'm your colleague." Hermione reminded not moving from her position on the bed.

"Fine, you _were _my student but I'm old enough to be your father."

"You're not my father," Hermione said lifting herself up she leaned over to nibble on Severus' ear and whispered. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You were drinking."

"I'm not drunk," Hermione assured taking off her dress. "Don't you want me?"

Severus wasn't provided the opportunity to respond because suddenly Hermione was on her knees before him…..


	11. The Christmas Carol pt 5

-1

"What are you doing? Hermione asked as she walked in to the living room and found Severus sitting and staring at the fireplace.

"What are you wearing?" Severus asked ignoring her question.

"This?" Hermione asked innocently looking at the dark green button down shirt she had bought for him. "Don't you recognize it?"

"I know what it. Why are you wearing it?"

"I was cold - you weren't in bed to keep me warm - and I thought you may be more inclined to wear it if I modeled it for you." Hermione explained with a devilish grin.

"I think it looks better on you than it would on me."

"Is that so?" she asked her smile fading a bit. "Do you want me to go?"

"No. I mean - if you don't want to."

"Then why aren't you in bed?" Hermione asked walking over to Severus and sitting in his lap.

"I couldn't sleep. Are you in pain?" Severus asked as he notice Hermione had winced slightly.

"Not pain, perse. Just a little sore," she replied blushing.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Severus said brushing Hermione's hair out of her face so he could see her.

"You didn't hurt me. It just that I'd never done it before and you are….well endowed."

"I'm surprised you'd never….I mean you dated Ron Weasly…"

"We tried. A few times," Hermione confessed. "We did some things."

"I could tell," Severus replied recalling her hot lips on his more sensitive areas.

"Yes well, we were always better with …activities that didn't involve us looking at each other face to face. We're too much like brother and sister to be anything more. We tried but…" Hermione trailed as she remembered how hard she and Ron had tried. "What about you? Clearly you're not inexperienced."

Severus looked in to Hermione's eyes and contemplated whether or not to admit the truth and reveal his feelings. He never talked about his feelings but looking at the beautiful young woman on his lap he knew he could trust her and wanted to confide in her.

"You're the first woman I've slept with Hermione."

"That's impossible!" she exclaimed shocked. "You're so ….well…amazing."

"I'm not naïve of the matter to be sure. Like you I've done some things but I could never go any farther."

"Why?"

Taking a deep breath Severus decided that if he was going to confide in Hermoine he would do it all the way.

"Lily. I cared her in my youth, I only wanted her. When I lost her I still didn't want anyone else. I could not bring myself to ….to betray her ….or more exactly betray my attachment for her."

"Oh." Hermione replied breathlessly. "That's why you're here. You feel like you betrayed her."

"No," Severus firmly stated as he saw the hurt in Hermione's eyes. "She was why I was never with another woman before. You are the only other woman I have ever wanted. You are the reason I am here. I don't deserve you Hermione. I don't know how to love. How to be affectionate. I don't know how to be a man worthy of your affection."

"You are worthy of my affection Severus. You're an incredible man. You're brave," Hermione began running her hands across his scars. "You are the bravest man I've ever known. And a hero. You're brilliant and talented. You are devastatingly handsome. And you have the most amazing smile when you let people see it. And while I don't have any other experience I'm sure you are the best lover."

"Hermione-" Severus interrupted embarrassed.

"Believe me, Severus. I am lucky to have your affections," Hermione assured kissing him lightly on the lips.


End file.
